User talk:Hilleyb
NO WAY! The Year of Roosevelt Franklin?! I love you for finding that! -- Ken (talk) 20:09, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :I knew you'd be happy. Thanks. --Hilleyb 03:03, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ERIC document Hi, Brian! It's great to see you. The ERIC document that you posted is incredible! How did you find that? Toughpigs 04:11, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I had known about the ERIC documents for the longest, but there was no full text PDF available before. I forget how I heard of it, but I first used the database to see Square One TV rundowns, which are plentiful. --Hilleyb 04:30, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi, Brian! I'll have to check out that site for other shows, too! It goes back to 1966! Also, check out our record sections! We've expanded a lot in the last 2 years! -- Ken (talk) 04:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I can't tell you how great those documents were! I'm gonna have to change a lot of EKAs now, but it was worth it! Are you gonna make more guides from your tapes? - Oscarfan 03:09, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Brian! Good to see you around again! -- Ken (talk) 02:45, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Sesame Street Episode Guide Hello Hilleyb, I've got a question. Do you have any more Season 25-Season 35 episodes or around there because we all need them so we can put them in the episode guide. Please come back soon. Sorry if rude, buddy. Webkinz Mania 19:40, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes. You're back. Thanks. Webkinz Mania 23:21, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Nice to see you active again. I hope all the work we've done has made it easier for you to make the guides. ;) --MuppetVJ 03:55, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Hello from Nathan asking a question Dear Hilleyb names Nathan from chicago. been a long time sesame street fans for about 24 years now, just asking if a guy like me wants to ask a question about how could you either trade or watch or purchase these two segments one is 1845, about doctor nobel, and 2282, same guy, both are the most ones that i looking for, mainly to watch, but what I'm ,looking for to be honest with you is the Shadow of this laughing man, and also to see the Horse Shadow. if they can be found, what are ways to gain respect to look at them or just watch, and in return whatever you need, of course i can be your freind by buying you anything you need later on, if we can work out any agreement you can e mail me at data_lavar@yahoo.com, as well as my other one at natejedi83@yahoo.com as well to tell me detials. other wise thanks for having such a cool site. Hello from Nathan Dear Hilleyb names Nathan from Chicago and i have been on this site now for about almost a few months, the reason why i wrote this letter was to ask if you would trade if you have it i think its 1845, for something that i have that you might need for your collection. i just have both box sets of the old school sesame street and i was wondering if you would like to have it, mainly I'm just looking for a way to find the episode of 2282, or 1845, but if you have it i would be willing to trade that to you if your interested. but feel free to send me a responce whenever you have time to respond, but other wise take care. Gymnast pictures Hello, Hilleyb: I see that you are the one that posted the picture of the 1970's gymnast demonstrating 'between' on Episode 573 (from January 9, 1974 featuring the letters 'C' and 'U' and the number '6'). I was just wondering if you had any other pictures of her in any of the other five clips she was in. As for her being on YouTube, the clip featuring 'between' is there, but so far none of the other five have been posted. Do you have any other still pictures or video clips of her (outside of 'between,' that is)? Thanks in advance. Also, I wrote a page on the gymnast as well in MuppetWikia. Jon (talk) 01:48, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Record thoughts Hey, Brian! I don't know why I didn't think to ask you this before, but I just thought of it when I saw your conversation with Al Connell. Would you happen to know of any CTW(SW) people who are in charge of the record division? I would love to talk to somebody about the whole history of Sesame Street recordings, and I even think that a book (or at least a reference guide) could come out of it! Thanks, and it's good to see you around again! -- Ken (talk) 02:31, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :Good idea; I think Christopher Cerf might be a good person to start with. He's been very nice to us fans in the past. Since records haven't been coming out, I don't know what role the music director Mike Renzi might play, but he might also be useful. I've been close to getting in contact with Mike myself, but haven't yet. --Hilleyb 03:01, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks! I didn't think of Christopher, but it makes sense, since he goes back to the early years, which I didn't know until I started coming here! Anyway, I don't have time right now, but I'll keep that in mind for a future contact. I sure wish Jeff and Joe were still with us! ::By the way, you know about the Koch Records deal for new Sesame CD's, right? I can't wait to see what they're going to do! -- Ken (talk) 03:19, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Hey, Brian! Good to see you again! -- Ken (talk) 00:13, 10 December 2007 (UTC) 200 episodes I just saw that we're really close to 200 episodes in the Sesame Street Episode Guide. We've got 196 episodes right now, and a lot of them are thanks to you. Those are tough pages, and that's a really cool milestone to reach. -- Danny (talk) 15:01, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :Ditto that. You've done some really great work with episode guides and also on Category talk:Sesame Street Episode Guide. —Scott (talk) 05:42, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Greetings from Nathan hello to you, your stuff looks great and full of such wonderful stuff. would you happen to have any sesame street tapes, im looking for episode 2282, and 1845, both with doctor noble making his discovery, and if you have them both, how do people ask you for them, or do you set up deals with people about how to purhcase such things, but nice to meet you. -- Lost1983 7 December 2007 Welcome back! Glad to have you back! Episode 4000 looks great. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:00, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Hi, Brian! I was wandering around Muppet Central the other day, and I saw that you had recently posted about Old School 2. I can't wait to get mine! Hope to see you on the wiki again soon! -- Ken (talk) 07:03, 27 October 2007 (UTC) 1000 posts and other stuff Hey, Brian! I saw that you crossed 1000 posts recently. Congratulations! Since you have a lot of Sesame records, I was wondering if you've ever seen Muppet Masquerade, or know anything about it. I ran across it on eBay when I was looking for something else, and Wendy found a catalog number, but we don't know what's on it. This is a very unusual set, and I can't believe I've never heard of it in my life! (They must not have had it at the record and toy stores that I went to when I was growing up!) Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 01:45, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Article Hi Brian: Way back in November, you posted this link -- http://www.blackwell-synergy.com/doi/pdf/10.1111/j.1542-734X.2006.00270.x?cookieSet=1 -- on Category talk:Sesame Street Episodes. I didn't notice it then, but I just saw it. I can't access that article, because it requires a subscription. Can you post the article somehow -- screenshots, or cut and paste the text? I'd love to see it... -- Danny (talk) 14:39, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Episodes Wow! You posted six episode guides in four days. That has to be a new land speed record. Those pages are a lot of work, and it's painstaking work -- you must have nerves of steel to be able to stare down two episodes in a day, and then wake up the next morning and do another two. The screencaps look great, too. They're great pages, yay. -- Danny (talk) 12:33, 3 July 2007 (UTC) :I'll just say this, Season 33 episodes are incredibly easy to do. It's really only the street segments that take any effort, because the template never changes. Also, Andrew T. put up a ton of modern segments, and as the guide grows, it becomes a mere matter of copying and pasting. So I can't take all the credit. --Hilleyb 14:19, 3 July 2007 (UTC) ::I give credit to you both; you're doing great stuff. I just got some more Sesame episode info from the CTW archives, with some Season 2 stuff, which is hard to come by. So I'll be adding some episodes again soon... -- Danny (talk) 14:38, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Music questions Hey, Brian, I like the list on your user page! I have 2 questions: 1) What's the catalog number and copyright date on your copy of Sesame Street Gold? It came out twice under 2 different numbers, and I'm trying to confirm some verbal information that I have. 2) You've got some various things listed under "Also". Were you going to put those under their formats? Thanks for sharing your titles and scans with us! -- Ken (talk) 03:25, 3 July 2007 (UTC) :Sure, the SS Gold is on CTW 79001, and the only copyright date is 1977, (for the songs it's 1970/71 of course). There's not much about it that's interesting, except the wax of SS1 Side 2 has CTW 22064 scratched out in addition to the usual written CTW 79001. The lower right of the front cover has "REISSUED," presumably referring to the orig LPs. The gold parts of the cover are embossed, and the inside of the gatefold cover is a gallery of cast photos. My tape version as you know is on C 89006. :The "also" albums are ones I have on MP3 thanks to some friends. I will get real copies of them as my collection grows, although I really only play music in iTunes as MP3s/AAC anyway. :--Hilleyb 03:45, 3 July 2007 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had it twice. I have 79001, and that's cool that you can see the old number scratched out. I'll have to look and see if mine has that! Do you have a year on 89006? That's the one I'm trying to confirm. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:34, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Moon Shine Hi, Brian! Is the song that Herry and Zoe sings in Episode 4026 about the moon, the same as this here? —Scott (talk) 02:11, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :Yes! That's the same song. --Hilleyb 16:34, 29 June 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks! —Scott (talk) 16:49, 29 June 2007 (UTC) sponsors reading who read the sponsors in every episode? Archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives